Define Chosen
by loverswalk89
Summary: Set 16 years post Chosen. Buffy had finally settled into ordinary life when that pesky destiny came a knocking, leaving her sixteen year old daughter in the less than capable hands of Andrew, Buffy leaves town in a dash but when she returns Ava & Andrew have got a lot of explaining to do.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set 16 years post Chosen. Buffy had finally settled into ordinary life when that pesky destiny came a knocking, leaving her sixteen year old daughter in the less than capable hands of Andrew, Buffy leaves town in a dash but when she returns Ava & Andrew have got a lot of explaining to do.

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy was busy packing a bag for the road trip ahead when a knock came at her bedroom door "come in" she yelled "oh hey sweetie" she smiled fondly

"Hey, just checking if you want any help packing?" Asked the teen

"Uh no, I'm pretty much done" smiled Buffy folding one last t shirt and putting it into a duffle bag

"I still don't see why I can't come with you" grumbled the blonde

"Honey I already told you, it could be dangerous"

"Mom, I'm the same age you were when you started all this, besides I've been training really hard"

"I know and you're amazing the way you fight you remind me of-" Buffy caught herself before she finished her sentence

"My dad?" asked Ava

"Yeah" Buffy whispered "Maybe next time okay?" Said Buffy picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder "so homework, don't stay up too late and please don't annoy Andrew, I can't deal with his complaining"

"I promise Mom" smiled Ava giving her a hug goodbye

"Oh and don't get into trouble please"

XXXXX

Buffy had travelled ten hours from LAX to London Heathrow; jet lag was definitely a theme of today. She maneuverer through the crowds to luggage claim and on to meet Willow, finally she saw a flash of red hair and smiled.

"Willow!" she giggled

"Buffy! You look amazing!" said Willow pulling her friend into a hug

"Thanks, so do you"

"So how's Ava? Still misbehaving?" smirked the red head

"Oh you have no idea, I really don't think Dawn was this much trouble..." Willow shot Buffy a look "okay maybe she was but I definitely wasn't this bad"

"Buffy, you burned down your school gym" said Willow

"Yeah but I had an excuse" said Buffy flustered

"Relax I'm just kidding, you can tell me all about Ava on the drive back"

XXXXX

Ava walked through the door, and dropped her book bag on the floor and sauntered into the kitchen "Ava!" called a voice

"Great" she muttered opening the fridge

"Where have you been? You're three hours late from school" whined Andrew

"Look I had stuff to do okay, no biggie"

"Yes biggie, your mom said if I don't keep an eye on you that its gunna be my head on the chopping board!" pouted Andrew folding his arms

"Look my mom isn't gunna fire you, she doesn't have the authority she just said that to y'know scare you into trying to control me" said Ava pouring herself a glass of orange juice

"Yeah but I still think I need to keep you safe" said Andrew

"Why? Because some big bad might be after me one day? Because of who I am? Big deal!" she yelled walking toward the back door

"Where are you going?" Andrew panicked

"Somewhere, anywhere but here" she said slamming the door shut behind her

"Crap" huffed Andrew "Buffy's gunna kill me"

XXXXX

"Ah Buffy, how good to see you" said Giles opening the door and inviting the blonde slayer and the red head Wicca into the slayer compound

"Nice to see you too Giles" smiled Buffy

Willow obviously caught a hint of the tension raising, so she babbled on about the architecture of the building, it was obviously the first thing that sprang to her mind and Buffy smiled gratefully at her friend silently acknowledging her attempt of rescuing the conversation.

Buffy and Giles' relationship had strained over the years first with Giles aligning himself with a plot to get Spike murdered, then having him turn his back on her when things got a little rough towards the end of their time in Sunnydale but the final straw came when he wasn't thrilled when Buffy announced she was pregnant. Since then they'd gotten along just to save face in front of the newbie slayers, it had been four years since Buffy had seen her mentor she'd just realised how much older he looked than before but then again not everybody in her live could be immortal could they?

"Do come in Buffy, you must be tired" said Giles

"Actually I slept some on the plane, I feel rested. I'm ready to jump on in with the crisis at hand" smiled Buffy

"Oh well perhaps we should go through to my office" he said gesturing towards the door a few yards away

"oky doky"

XXXXX

'stupid Andrew, stupid mom, god I don't even need a babysitter I'm totally fine on my own' thought Ava as she walked the darkened streets of Misty Waters, CA. it was a small town not too much demon activity it was a good place for Buffy & Ava to settle down. Ava had walked these streets regularly during daylight hours but for some reason everything looked different in the dark and she'd gotten turned around, she decided to take a short cut through an alley. She could just hear her mom now 'stay away from dark alleys have I taught you nothing!', but Buffy wasn't here and it was the fastest way home plus with the training her mother had given her she could fight off a vampire easy… or so she thought.

As she entered the alley she immediately felt like somebody was watching her "c'mon Ava, it's all in your head" she whispered to herself. She walked further and further the alley seemed never ending, she picked up the pace and started to practically run.

"what's your hurry" asked a large vamp stepping in front of her

Ava couldn't speak she just let out a small petrified squeak, and tried backing away quickly she realised the vamp wasn't alone as several more of his gang surrounded her. "aw come on sweet thang, all we want is a taste" chuckled the vamp

Ava finally found a little confidence "oh I'm sure you do, but the thing is you have no idea who you're messing with" she smiled

The vamp and the rest of his gang started laughing hysterically "and who are you sweet thang"

"not your dinner" said Ava laying a punch on his jaw

Now he was pissed, he back handed her sending her stumbling back a few steps and landing straight on her behind "baby likes to play huh?" said the vamp crawling next to Ava's limp body

"Oi mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice from the shadows startled the vamp

"why not" he asked

"because then I'd have to kill you" said the voice

"I'd like to see you try"

"okay… don't say I didn't warn you" the voice retorted

In a flash of leather and dust the gang had disappeared. Ava rose to her feet, still a little shaken "are you okay?" asked the platinum blond lighting a cigarette.

"I'm fine, how did you? How the hell did you do that?" she asked

"practice" he smirked

"who the hell are you?" asked Ava defensively

"now is that anyway to thank your saviour?" he chuckled

"I would but I need to know who the hell you are first" snapped Ava

"Name's Spike… now come on let's get you out of this alley"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy sat across from Giles, his office was exactly how she remembered it. It kind of reminded her of the Sunnydale High library, the walls full of books both mystical and ordinary literature. His old oak desk full of papers and trinkets, the old weird smell that she and Dawn could only describe as the 'grandma smell'. She sat uneasy and waited for him to begin, the silence was killing her

"So how long exactly is this gunna take? Because I really don't want to leave Ava in the less than capable hand of Andrew for very long" sighed Buffy

"I see how is she?" He asked

"She's good, a little rebellious but she's a fifteen year old girl"

"Ah yes, is she... Is she showing any of the attributes that were discussed?"

"A little, she's strong not as strong as me. Not yet, but she's got the potential"

"So you think that my findings were right?" He asked taking a sip of tea

"Maybe, but that's why I'm here Giles. I need to know everything and so does she. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her benefit"

"Does she know?"

"A little, she knows she's not a regular teen" said Buffy

"Then I suppose we better get on with it then"

XXXXX

Ava & Spike walked the streets in silence for a while "so are you some kind of demon hunter?" Asked Ava

"I guess you could say that" smirked Spike

"How is it possible I've never heard of you"

"And why would you of heard of me"

"Because contrary to happened in the alley I happen to know a few things about vampires" said Ava coming to a holt

"Really? So you're one of them? A baby slayer?" He chuckled

"How do you know about slayers?" Asked Ava stone faced

"You need to brush up on your history pet...I knew a slayer way back when, helped her save the world a couple o'times"

"Yeah right" snorted Ava

"Bloody too right!" Spike yelled "in fact you kind of remind me of her, the long blonde locks. The attitude"

"What was her name"

"Buffy"

XXXXX

Xander and Willow paced outside of Giles' office "well I don't hear yelling, that's gotta be of the good right?" Asked Xander

"Maybe... I know when it comes to Ava, Buffy can be a little over protective but Giles knows what he's talking about we've been researching this for months" Willow whimpered

"I know, we've just gotta all pull together. Scooby it up like the old days" said Xander shooting his best friend a reassuring smile.

XXXXX

"Are you sure?" Asked Buffy in disbelief

"I'm quite certain..."

"Check again, maybe you missed something" Buffy demanded

"I assure you Buffy, Willow and I have looked over this a thousand times"

"Well check it again, two thousand maybe even a million more times. This. Can't. Be. Right" Buffy said through gritted teeth

"I know how you must be feeling right now Buffy, but we'll do everything we can"

"No we won't, because is not happening" Buffy fought back her tears

"I'm sorry, if there was any other way"

"So that's it huh?... I'm totally out of here" Buffy bolted for the door

"You must put your feelings aside Buffy and do what is best for Ava" said Giles making Buffy stop in her tracks

"Can't you tell you never had children" Buffy spat before slamming the door behind her

"Buffy?" Willow tried to stop her blonde friend from exiting the compound.

it was no use Buffy wouldn't hear of anymore more she'd already heard too much for one day her head was spinning she gasped as the cold afternoon air took hold over her. Her tears sliding down her face she managed to compose herself as she heard her cell phone ring

'Andrew?' Her mind went into overdrive as she hit the answer button "what is it Andrew?" She asked

"Buffy, I think you need to get back here. We have a situation" Andrew's voice came through the phone

"What kind of situation?"

"I really don't know how to say this but uh, Spike's here"

"I'll be right there" Buffy said numbly ending the call  
_  
'Holy crap'_

XXXXXX

Spike stood in the living room rather uncomfortably looking around at the photos of Buffy and Ava on the mantle, he came across a picture of Ava she couldn't of been more than a few hours old her icy blue eyes where prominent.

"Oh geez, I told Mom to take these down. So embarrassing" said Ava taking the frame out of Spike's hands

"No you were a cutie" smiled Spike "so where is your mum?"

"She's visiting my grandpa Giles in England. Some sort of secret mission, I wasn't allowed to go that's why I'm stuck here with nerd boy over there" Ava gestured over to Andrew who so far hadn't taken his eyes of the bleach blond vamp

"Ah how is old Rupert"

"He's okay I guess I wouldn't know I haven't seen him for about four years same with Aunt Willow & Uncle Xander" she said sadly placing the photograph back on the mantle

"What about Dawn?"

"She checks in from time to time, she's living in Ohio with her husband Jack. He's a great guy"

"So my Lil Bit is a married woman, how things change" he smirked "so just you and your mum here then?"

"Yeah pretty much, Andrew is around a lot, Mom & him run the California branch of Slayer Inc."

"And your dad?" He asked

"Oh I never met him; he died before I was born. Never got to see a picture of him. Mom said he was camera shy, my guess is that she probably found it too painful to go through everything after he died"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey it's no biggie, I have Mom" shrugged Ava

"I lost my dad when I was seven" said Spike

"Aww that sucks"

"Yeah, was a long time ago"

"Do you get the whole 'you're so much like your father' thing too?" Asked Ava

"Uh no, not that I recall" Spike stared at a picture of Buffy it looked like it was taken a few months after the whole Sunnydale extravaganza

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" said Ava making him snap out of his thoughts

"Oh no, you didn't. Look I best be off, wasn't exactly planning on sticking around" said Spike

"Where are you going?" Andrew piped up

"Popping over to see the grand poof Angel"

"LA?" Asked Ava "I didn't know you knew Uncle Angel"

"Yeah we go way back" smirked Spike

"Oh... Oh my god! Why didn't I see it before, you're a vampire?"

"Only just twigging on now pet?" Chuckled Spike

"Sorry you just didn't strike me as the type"

Spike stood mortified that the teen would even say such a thing "hey I'm bad"

"Sure, you got the whole rebel Billy Idol look going for ya" smiled Ava

"Look how many times do I have to say it Billy bleeding Idol stole his look from me! I wouldn't mind cept' I got no recognition for it, not even a mention on his 'Don't stop' album like he promised the git!" Spike raged

Ava couldn't help but giggle at the vampire "you are so weird"

"Take that as a compliment love" he smiled

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around? Buffy should be back soon" said Andrew

"Uh no, give her my best though"

"Oh c'mon you have to stay! Mom will be so excited to see you, blasts from the past aren't usually her thing but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" pleaded Ava

"Yeah c'mon Spike, I for one know that she's been waiting years to see you" said Andrew

Torn between the sparkly blues of Ava and the way Andrew was practically doing a happy dance in the hope of a Spuffy reunion he decided to stick around

"Great! You can stay in the guest bedroom... Hmmm but sunlight could be a problem. Ohhh you can stay in the basement it's already decked out for when Uncle Angel comes to stay" smiled Ava

"Angel comes to stay a lot does he?" Asked Spike

"Not recently, he and Mom have this el weirdo relationship" said Ava

"I remember" said Spike sadly

XXXXX

Buffy had been sat for six hours on the plane, she'd tried her best to watch the inflight movie but 'Twilight' really wasn't cutting it for her. Especially because she already had a certain bleach blond vampire menace on the brain.

'God why does he have to show up now! Of all the times he could've picked he had to pick now! What the hell is this all about' Buffy thought to herself. The more she thought the more questions popped into her head she decided she better get at least a couple of hours of shut eye before landing she had a big homecoming ahead of her.

XXXXX

After making sure Spike knew where all the facilities were, Ava bid her guest goodnight and toddled up the stairs

"She's just like her" said Spike watching the teen disappear

"Yeah you have no idea, it's good to see you Spike. I'd lost hope that you'd ever come and find Buffy but here you are! It's fate!" Andrew bounced around excitedly

"I didn't come here looking for Buffy, nor did I know she had a sprog since when aren't I kept in the bloody loop. Not even Peaches let me know the wanker!" Said Spike angrily

"I don't know" said Andrew

"Well this should be fun eh?... Say Andy who was the one to knock the slayer up?" Asked Spike

"I don't know" Andrew shifted on his feet nervously

"It's not that solider boy what's his name? Captain Cardboard?"

"Riley?"

"No couldn't be him, last I heard he had a mrs... It's not Angel? That bloke must have supersonic sperm cuz he got a vamp up the duff" Spike babbled

"It's not Angel" said Andrew

"Well whoever it is was a lucky bloke" said Spike leaving the room to hit the hay

Andrew let out a sigh of relief


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Buffy composed herself before entering the house, she knew she'd have to put on a brave face as far as Ava & Spike were concerned for some reason they were the only ones that could see past her facade.

She unlocked the front door and set her bags down at the foot of the stairs, she heard her daughter's laugh coming from the kitchen. Again composing herself she pushed the door open to find Ava, Andrew and Spike sitting around the kitchen island. When all fell silent

"I'm home" smiled Buffy

"Mom! I thought you'd be gone for a few more days yet!" Said Ava giving her mother a huge hug

"So did I, turns out the crisis was averted before I got there. Occupational hazard especially when you live in a completely different country, next time teleportation is the way to go. Less hassle, besides I was told that I'm needed here. Hello Spike"

Spike was completely dumbfounded, Buffy looked exactly the same as she did when he last saw her in the Hellmouth some sixteen years ago "hello Buffy" he managed

"Isn't it great Mom! I can't believe I just ran into him" said Ava excitedly

"And just how did that happen?" Asked Buffy

"Well funny story actually..." Ava started

"Saved the Nibblet here from being eaten by a couple o'nasties" Spike piped up

"Okay, so not that funny..." Pouted Ava

"What! Why were you even out as late to have even been in that situation" Buffy yelled

"It was my fault, we were out of popcorn for our Star Trek fest and I sent her out to get some" said Andrew

Ava nodded gratefully for Andrew's cover story "and I'm going to believe that because Ava doesn't repeatedly whine when you have that crap on?" Said Buffy

"Look, it was my bad. But Spike saved me and I'm okay" smiled Ava

"And what if Spike weren't there? How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't safe for you to be walking the streets late at night"'

"I'm sorry Mom, I promise it won't happen again" pouted Ava

Buffy couldn't ever resist her daughter's pouty face along with the blue eyes it made her heart melt "okay, but the next time you pull this crap you are so grounded. Now get your butt to school" said Buffy

"But Mom!" Whined Ava

"Get... Andrew could you please drive her? I think me and Spike have some catching up to do" said Buffy

Andrew quickly took the keys off the kitchen island and ushered Ava out of the door

"So..." Said Spike

"So..." Buffy repeated.

Without another word spoken Buffy punched Spike in the nose

"ow! Bloody hell!" Spike writhed in pain

"What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked angrily

"I was just passing through when I saved the Nibblet, no need to thank me or anything" spat Spike still clutching his nose

Buffy sighed heavily "thank you for saving her"

"No problem love"

"Here let me see" she said walking over and examining his bloody nose for a moment "so where've you been Spike, it's been what? Sixteen years?"

"Here and there, look I'm..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry" she warned.

"What else do you expect me to say?" He asked.

"Anything!... anything but you're sorry. You have no idea how hard it's been without you! Not even a phone call to let me know you were okay!"

"I wanted to, I just didn't have the words Buffy" he said sadly.

An awkward silence filled the room. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Buffy

"Just passing through"

"Going anywhere nice?"

"Heading over to Angel's" said Spike

"How is he?" She asked

"Oh of course" smirked Spike

"What?" Asked Buffy puzzled

"Asking after Angel? Ava told me about your little thing you got going on"

Buffy sighed "Jealous vampire crap, oh boy how I've missed this" she said sarcastically

"Hey! I'm not jealous Buffy, just worried that the grand poof might get himself a happy and that pesky soul of his could go wandering"

"It's not like that okay!"

"Then please enlighten me pet"

"Why should I?! You were the one that left. I don't owe you any explanations!" She yelled

"I died nimrod! Wasn't like I willingly took off!"

"But you didn't come back did you? Did it even occur to you that I might of needed you around?! That maybe just maybe I needed my strength back!" She cried

"Listen slayer, you were better off without me in your life. Sure you probably had a couple of hiccups along the way but look at you now, a mum to a beautiful, all be it a little head strong young woman" he smiled

"I don't know where she gets it from" sniffled Buffy

"I do it's you Buffy, when I look at her I see you. You've done a brilliant job considerin' her dad wasn't around. I'm proud of you pet"

"Now I know you're just trying to weasel your way out of being gone for sixteen years" she smiled with watery eyes

"Is it working?" He asked tilting his head slightly

Buffy smiled genuinely "a little"

XXXXX

Andrew had been talking Ava's ear off, filling her in on the history of Spike: The Slayer Of Slayers.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Spike killed two slayers yet my Mom still let him help her? I don't get it he was evil" said Ava

"Well I haven't got to the best part yet" Andrew giggled excitedly

"Hurry it up Andrew!"

"You see Spike is no ordinary vampire, people say that he was a little more human than he should be, you know he eats human food and I don't know if you noticed he breathes that combined with the government chip they put in his head he changed his ways for the love of a good woman"

"Who?... Oh my god are you saying that Spike and my Mom had a thing? Geez what is it with my mother and vampires!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Holy crap!" Exclaimed Dawn hiding her cell phone up to her ear

"Yeah majorly weird right?" Came Buffy's voice through the phone

"Well yeah, but it's a good thing right?"

"I dunno Dawnie, I'm still trying to process it all" whimpered Buffy putting her head in her hands

"Oh come on you know you wanna jump up and down and do a happy dance" chuckled Dawn

"Maybe a little" Buffy confessed

"I knew it! Anyway me and Jack should be with you guys on Thursday, we're picking Faith up along the way"

"Huh? Oh right birthday" Buffy remembered

"How can you forget your own birthday?"

"Sorry it's just with Ava turning sixteen next month and Spike showing up my mind has gone into overdrive" grumbled Buffy

"Totally understandable, are Willow & Xander flying in?"

"I think so, hey look Dawn I gotta go. Call you later"

"Okay Buffy, just chill and say hi to Spike for me"

"I will" with that Buffy disconnected the call and turned to face Spike, who stood in his usual stance of leaning against the kitchen wall with his hands in his pockets. 'Damn, he still looks so hot. Perks of being immortal' Buffy thought to herself.

"How's the Nibblet" he asked

"She's good, she says hi" Buffy smiled "think she misses you"

"I've missed her too, I hear she's hitched"

"Yeah, two years ago now Jack really is a great guy. I've not even had to threaten him once" Buffy giggled

"Always good to know, but then again Dawn did always have good taste in men. I mean she had a crush on little old me way back when" he smirked

"Spike she was fifteen, of course she was gunna have a crush on the bad boy type"

"And you?" He asked

"What about me?"

"Did you get your bad boy kicks when you were fifteen?"

"No... I got mine much later" she blushed a nice crimson colour

Thankfully at that moment Ava rescued her mother from further questioning "I'm home!" She bellowed

"In here honey" said Buffy

"Hey Spike" Ava smiled walking past him heading for the fridge

"Hey Lil Bit"

"So how was school?" Asked Buffy

"Bleh it was okay, though there were some high points. Luke made Miss Dimond freak out and leave the class so it was basically free period and then Kerry y'know 'miss I stuff my bra head cheerleader' fell and broke her ankle... I think it's been a good day"

"Certainly sounds entertaining" smirked Spike

"Yeah I guess it's kinda different to being schooled in Victorian England" said Ava

"Just a bit" chuckled Spike

"Right now we've recovered from the daily gossip from Misty Waters High, Aunt Dawn called she, Jack and Faith should be here Thursday" said Buffy

"Aww great! I haven't seen Aunt Faith in like forever! Maybe she'll teach me some new moves" smiled Ava "you're staying right Spike?"

"What's that?" He asked

"Mom's birthday bash? The whole gang is coming, I'm sure they'd be glad to see you" said Ava

"That's nice of you to ask love but I really should be off" said Spike

"You're leaving?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah don't want to keep the grand poof waiting, you got a message for him?" Asked Spike

"No" Buffy said firmly giving him a look

"Aww c'mon Spike you can't leave now, can he Mom?"

"If Spike needs to leave I don't think we should keep him" said Buffy

"What's Angel got that we haven't?" Asked Ava mischievously

"Uh well, it's just been a long time pet" said Spike

"Yeah but Mom would really like it if you stayed. Right Mom?" Ava elbowed her mother slightly

"Sure it'd be nice to have you around for a few more days, I know Dawn will be so excited to see you" smiled Buffy

"If you're sure? I don't wanna out stay my welcome" said Spike

"Don't be silly" smiled Buffy

"Well that's settled, hey maybe we can go out for dinner tonight? Just the three of us? And you guys can tell me everything like how you met" said Ava excitedly rushing out of the room

"She's rather excitable isn't she?" Chuckled Spike

"Uh no not usually, normally she's a moody teen. You're having a positive effect on her, you keep it up I might ask you to stay till she goes to college" giggled Buffy

"Really?" Asked Spike

"Sure she likes you" said Buffy

XXXXXX

"I dunno Ava, I don't think this is gunna work" whined Andrew

"Look Andrew, how many times have I done this and got caught?" asked Ava

Andrew sat looking up at the ceiling trying in vain to recall a time when one of Ava's carefully thought out and majorly fake bouts of sickness had been exposed

"See! This is gunna work now, I need you to go downstairs and get my Mom and Spike to get their butts up here to witness my sickness okay?" Said Ava jumping into her bed and putting a hot water bottle on her head

"Okay okay" Andrew complained

XXXXX

Buffy had taken almost two hours on deciding the perfect outfit and accessories, in the end the little black dress won. She wore her hair in loose curls remembering how Spike loved it when she wore it this way; she'd been sat in the living room for the last few minutes waiting for Spike and Ava's arrival.

Spike walked into the living room and was blown away "you look nice" he smiled

"Oh thanks" said Buffy standing up and smoothing down her dress "so you do, is that a new shirt?" She asked

Spike looked down at the light blue button down shirt he wore "uh not recent new but yeah" he smiled

'Damn, that shirt brings out his eyes I never noticed how blue they actually were until now' Buffy was disrupted from her thoughts by Andrew rushing into the room

"Uh guys you better come take a look at Ava, she's got a fever or something" he said turning his back and going back up the stairs

Buffy and Spike followed Andrew into Ava's bedroom where she lay in her bed looking rather pale. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Buffy sitting on her bed and feeling her head

"I just don't feel so good" Ava whined

"You do feel a little warm" said Buffy worriedly

"I don't think I can go to dinner but you guys go" said Ava softly

"Are you sure Lil Bit? We can stay, your Mum can take care of you" said Spike

"No I don't wanna ruin it for you guys, you go ahead. Andrew can look after me"

"Are you sure honey?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah you go" Ava smiled weakly

"Okay, well Andrew you have my cell phone number right? Call me if you need me" said Buffy

"Hope you feel better soon Ava" said Spike

the two blondes left the room. "See I told you! They totally fell for it!" Giggled Ava

"You could be an evil genius" said Andrew fearfully

"Not really, I just wanna see my Mom happy and Spike being here is just fate I know it!" Smiled Ava

"Being an evil genius is hard work, I wouldn't recommend it"

XXXXX

Buffy & Spike sat down at the table and their waitress set a menu in front of each of them "Hi I'm Becky, I'll be your waitress this evening, and would you guys like anything to drink?" Asked the young brunette

"Uh sure glass of red wine please" smiled Buffy

"I'll have the same"

The waitress excused herself and went to get their drinks

"Nice place" said Spike studying his surroundings.

The restaurant was small and intimate, only a few tables surrounded them. The fresh roses and candles made it a number one spot for romance.

"Yeah I like it here the food is so good"

"Bet you bring all your dates here" Spike smiled mischievously

Buffy gave him a look "date?"

"Y'know like uh well this is obviously not a date" he stammered

"Spike, relax I was kidding" she smiled

"Thanks Slayer, you just love to watch me squirm"

"Kinda" she smiled mischievously

The waitress came back with their drinks "are you guys ready to order?" She asked

"Uh could you give us a few minutes?" Asked Buffy

"Sure, just give me a yell"

"So nice little trick Ava pulled" said Spike examining the menu

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know she wasn't actually sick right?"

"How do you know that?" Asked Buffy setting down her menu

"Pretty obvious pet, vampire. I can smell illness remember she was healthy as they come" he smiled

"Wow you really are handy to have around" she smiled "wait Ava set us up!" She said

"Sure did, she's a clever little thing"

"She is, she gets that from her father" said Buffy sadly

"I'm sorry about him pet, Ava tells me he was a great man" Spike said sympathetically

"Yeah... He was. What do you say we skip dinner? I know this great club a few blocks away. Best part? They have those blossoming onion thingies you like so much" Buffy smiled

"I'm sold, could do with a nice pint. This?" He said holding up his wine glass "just ain't cuttin' it" he smiled

"Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy and Spike had been knocking back the drinks, in all honesty they were both a little drunk. Conversation turned to Sunnydale.

"Ah I miss that place" said Spike with a nostalgic smile on his face

"Yeah it wasn't all bad was it?" Buffy agreed

"No I guess we had some good times there... Like when I had the Gem of Amara and you staked me ahh the look on your face. Priceless" he chuckled

"Or the time that I dropped a pipe organ on you" Buffy smiled sweetly

"Hey! That bloody hurt!" He yelled

"It was supposed to!" She giggled

"There were better times though, remember our all singing all dancing fiasco"

Buffy cringed "oh yeah... Though I never knew William the Bloody was such a good singer" she smiled

"Yeah well there was a lot you didn't know about me"

Buffy fidgeted for a moment and called for more drinks "what was your greatest memory in Sunnydale?" She asked

"Oh... Tough one pet. Okay there's two, first when I first arrived in Sunnyhell the first time I saw you, you were dancing to some god awful song, and I was studying you. You Miss Summers were gunna be my third slayer, even then maybe if I wasn't so obsessed with killing you I could've fallen for you then" he smiled

Buffy smiled "that's so sweet, in such a weird way" she giggled drunkenly "What's the second?" She asked

"The best night of my life" he smiled

"The house? When you held me all night? That's your greatest Sunnydale memory?" She asked

"Yeah... Love's bitch till the end pet" he smirked "So what about you?"

"God I don't know" she blushed

"C'mon slayer I told you mine" he encouraged her

"Okay... There's so many to choose from but the one that always sticks out for me is probably one of the last memories I have of Sunnydale" she took a big sip of her fresh drink that had just been placed on the table by the waitress

"Don't leave me in suspense love" Spike joked

"The night before the battle" she smiled

"When we?"

Buffy took a deep breath "yeah"

XXXXX

Ava paced the living room "this is so unlike Mom, I mean she thinks I'm sick right! Why isn't she answering" she panicked

"I'm not sure..." Said Andrew trying his best to comfort her, but he was worried too.

"What if they're hurt? Or worse! Oh my god... Try calling her again!" Said Ava

XXXXX

Buffy and Spike burst out of The Cookie Club giggling like little kids. "You Miss Summers are amazing" Spike slurred

"you are way drunk" she giggled

"I know" he smiled

they began to walk down the sidewalk "Buffy, I gotta tell you. I really had fun tonight" smiled Spike

"Me too, it was just like old times. Y'know if we'd actually got along for longer than five minutes... I had a great time Spike" she smiled

"I'm glad pet"

Buffy came to a standstill as did Spike "Spike I need to tell you something..."

"Shhh" he said gently lifting her chin to meet his lips and kissed her sweetly

As the kiss ended Buffy was slightly breathless "Buffy..."

"Oh god Spike, I'm so sorry I can't do this" Buffy took off running

Spike sighed "bloody hell" he cursed and started to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Spike finally caught up to Buffy as she approached the front porch of the house "Buffy wait up!"

Buffy stilled and turned to face him, she was visibly upset "Spike..."

"No love, you don't have to say anything. It was really my fault, I should've known better" he sighed

"Oh god, no Spike it's not that I didn't want to. I really did it's just; I can't get into anything right now. I've got responsibilities now y'know? Ava comes first"

"I never said she shouldn't Buffy"

"I know, it's just there's some things you don't know and it's probably best if you don't" she cried "I just can't do this right now"

"Oh but you can shack up with Peaches for months at a time, but me? Forget about it?"

"Spike that's not it" she yelled

"The hell it is! Buffy... I'm never gunna be good enough for you am I? Actually don't answer that I already know, say goodbye to Ava for me okay?" Said Spike backing away from her

"Spike, please stay" she pleaded

"For what?"

Buffy paused for a moment

"Tell you what slayer, I'll just get out of your life" said Spike walking off into the shadows

Buffy knew better than to follow him, she slowly walked to her front door. Wiping her tears away just before entering

"Mom! Where the hell have you been?" Ava yelled, she saw that her mother had been crying "are you okay?" She asked

"What? Yeah I'm fine" said Buffy

"Where's Spike?" Asked Andrew

"He uh, went to patrol for me. I was feeling a little beat and with Ava being sick and all... Say you must be feeling better"

"What? Oh yeah... Y'know a batch of chicken and stars and a few movies with Andrew is like the best cure" babbled Ava

"You can drop the act, Spike told me you weren't sick. It's okay I'm not mad, but get your butt to bed young lady it's late. Why are you still up?" She asked

"Well I tried calling you but it was going straight to voicemail" said Andrew "she wouldn't go to sleep until she knew you and Spike were safe. Spike is safe right? You didn't stake him?"

"No I didn't stake him, but I think we all better get to bed" said Buffy ushering her daughter up the stairs followed by Andrew

XXXXX

When everybody went to bed Buffy made her way downstairs, there's no way she could sleep. She was too worried about Spike.

Buffy had a million thoughts running through her head, she decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. She knew she wouldn't sleep but maybe it would relax her a little, plus her hangover was setting in already. She reached for a mug out of the cupboard as a quiet knock came at her front door.

She opened the front door to find, one of the local Slayer's Mia with Spike stood on her front porch.

"Sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to wake you but this bozo, says he's Spike. I need confirmation" said the young brunette

Buffy and the rest of the gang had made it clear to every Slayer they trained that, under no circumstances should Angel or Spike be dusted. She was actually surprised that Mia remembered, in training she was a wild one she reminded Buffy of Faith in the early years though not as evil.

"Uh yeah" said Buffy opening the door wider to let Spike in

"Sorry again Buffy, he put up a good fight though" smiled Mia

"Anything unusual tonight?" Asked Buffy

"No ma'am, I'll get the others to check in with you at first light" said Mia

"Thanks Mia, be careful okay?"

"See you tomorrow"

Buffy closed the door and looked at Spike and sighed slightly.

"Bird packs a punch, almost as good as you pet" said Spike wiping the blood from his lip

"Well I did train her, you're lucky to be alive Spike" said Buffy "c'mon I'm making hot chocolate" she said disappearing into the kitchen

XXXXX

Buffy poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred them "so wandered into the graveyard?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah, s'where I belong init?"

Buffy sighed placing the mug in front of him and sat down across from him "look Spike, there's a few things you need to know"

"Let me guess, this is the 'talk'. The one where you tell me you just wanna be mates?" He asked

"Can you let me finish?... My life is complicated right now"

"Hasn't it always been?" he snapped

"Yeah but this time its personal, I need to tell you a few things about Ava" she took a deep breath

"What is it love?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"She's not a regular teenager, well she is, she's just different... Sixteen years ago, I'd just come out of the fight of my life, I lost my home. I lost my friends, I lost the person that I loved... And then I found out I was pregnant, I thought about abortion I really hate myself for thinking about it but I did and then I realised I couldn't because that baby was the one thing in the world I had left of the person I'd lost"

"Buffy, what are you saying?" He asked

Buffy's tears ran slowly down her face "through some miracle, we had a child. Ava is your daughter"

"What!" Asked Spike taken aback

"I know it's crazy, but Ava is a special girl. She's a prophesy, 'a child born of darkness and light will wield the most powerful weapon in the great battle'" said Buffy

"I'm sorry you might wanna repeat that, I've got a daughter?" stammered Spike

"I'm sorry I should've told you sooner"

"You're damn right Buffy!" Spike stood up "I've had a daughter for fifteen years and not even known about her! And if I hadn't of stumbled upon her a few nights ago I'd of never of known" he yelled

"I wanted to tell you, but you didn't come back. I figured maybe you didn't love me as much as you thought, I was setting you free" she cried

"You damn well weren't! You forget Buffy I know you! And I know when you're lying, you couldn't give a shit about me" he spat

"How the hell can you say that Spike! I waited and waited for you but you never came!"

"So what was wrong with you coming to find me?" He asked

"I did!" She blurted

"What? When?" He asked

"I heard even before Andrew saw you that you were alive, I had some weird Slayer dream. So I came back to LA to find out for myself, it was the day you became solid, y'know the big flash of light thingy that happened. And I saw you, it took you all of two seconds to run off with Harmony to get your kicks" she cried

"Buffy..."

"No! Don't even try to explain, I wasn't your first thought. You didn't even think about me in that moment" she said sadly

"That's not true, I thought of you the whole time"

"That is disgusting..." Said Buffy screwing her face up in disgust

"Not like that... You should've told me Buffy" he said

"Well I'm telling you now... In a month's time Ava will be sixteen, Giles and Willow have been researching the prophesy, trying to translate it. They found out this epic battle is supposed to go down when she's sixteen, and I can't do anything to stop it. She could die Spike and I'm powerless" she sobbed

"She's not going to die Buffy, we're gunna do everything we can to make sure of it okay?"

"Okay" Buffy sniffled

"Does she know?" Asked Spike

"She hasn't got a clue about you, she knows she's not a regular kid. She's got amazing strength but she has no idea about the prophesy" said Buffy

From behind the kitchen door Ava stood with her hand clasped over her mouth crying.

"We'll get through this Buffy, I promise you" he pulled Buffy into his arms holding her tightly


End file.
